Imperial Star Destroyer Mk I
BACKGROUND The Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, also known as the Imperial I-class Destroyer and Imperator-class Star Destroyer, was an iconic class of warships designed by Lira Wessex and built by Kuat Drive Yards. The Imperial-class Star Destroyers, along with Imperial stormtroopers, represented the might of the Imperial Military throughout the galaxy during the reign of the Galactic Empire. The Imperator-class was originally used by the Republic Navy toward the end of the Clone Wars, and served alongside the Tector-class in a few task forces during the conflict. It was at the time one of the largest warship classes in the Republic Navy. It later became a mainstay of the Imperial Navy and was also fielded to a lesser degree by the Empire's successor-states. The Imperial I-class belonged to the Star Destroyer family of warship, exemplified by its dagger/arrowhead design. A single Imperial-class vessel cost the Empire more than twenty times the cost of a EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate, which was the equivalent of several star systems' annual economic output. DimensionsEdit The Imperial-class was produced in large numbers and was the premier warship class of the Galactic Empire.18 All known variants were 1,600 meters long (one mile). Compared to most common frigates and downscaled cruisers known from the days of the Old Republic, the Imperial-class was a huge warship, but in the Imperial Navy, it was one of the Empire's mid-sized mainline warships, like its predecessor had been for the Republic. Republic origin: The Imperator-class was designed as a massive, powerful, mid-sized warship, and appeared in limited numbers during the Clone Wars, where it served in several Republic task forces. As the war neared its end in 19 BBY, the production lines of new Imperator-class and Tector-class destroyers expanded, while the lines for the older, lighter Venator-class slowed down. The first vessel was named the Executrix, while the second was the Exactor, which later served as the first personal flagship of the Imperial enforcer Darth Vader. There was also an Imperator among the Mk.I models, sharing the class name. Following the Great Jedi Purge and the establishment of the Galactic Empire in 19 BBY, the Imperator model was renamed Imperial-class and production of the class was increased even further and refined. Despite the name change, some Imperial documents continued to use the original name to identify the class. Imperial service: Imperial-class Star Destroyers had a distinguished career in the Imperial Starfleet, where they symbolized the Empire's military might (for better or worse). Eventually, these Star Destroyers rendered older vessels, like the Venator-class, obsolete. Capable of laying waste to entire worlds (provided those worlds did not have planetary shields), the Imperial-class became infamous as the prime enforcer of Imperial rule, and even served as a small, peacekeeping battleship. According to official records, over 25,000 were eventually produced. Many were destroyed in the fratricidal warfare that consumed the Empire after the death of Emperor Palpatine at Endor in 4 ABY, while others defected or were captured over the years. Within sector-level fleets, the ISD served a central battleship role, being the flagship of the unit known as the "Battle Squadron." A Sector Group was responsible for patrolling a given sector and was composed of 24 Star Destroyers. It was also observed to operate more or less independently and often far from support ships and facilities. Through many operations, the ISD functioned as a destroyer, a capital ship fast enough to chase down blockade runners and protect fleets. As an escort, it also supported Imperial Star Cruisers and Star Dreadnoughts in fleet combat. When he assaulted Hoth, Darth Vader commanded the Star Dreadnought Executor and brought along a flotilla of Imperial-class vessels from Death Squadron to assault the planet. The Rebellion's heavy ion cannon, powered by the reactor of a Star Battlecruiser, easily overwhelmed individual Star Destroyer shields and rapidly disabled ships in orbit. In the New Republic era, Imperial-class Star Destroyers continued in the escort role for larger vessels in campaigns like Operation Shadow Hand in 10 ABY. The Super Star Destroyer Allegiance led a task force of Imperial-class ships and World Devastators during the First Battle of Mon Calamari. This was one of many fleets that struck out from the Core as part of the operation, which was aimed at taking back most of the Galactic Empire's former territories. Operation Shadow Hand saw a relatively heavy use of different types of Super Star Destroyers supported by Star Destroyers. However, due to lack of logistics, not all Imperial splinter factions made use of Super Star Destroyers. For instance, Grand Admiral Thrawn massed a sizable force in 9 ABY, but could not obtain any larger warships. In those instances, Star Destroyers like the Imperial-class acted as main command ships of a navy. Later service: This particular class of vessel saw extensive service in other navies, including that of the successor-states the New Republic and the Galactic Alliance. Some New Republic Imperial I-class Star Destroyers, like the Mon Mothma, were refitted to include gravity well projectors. Private service: One Star Destroyer was operated by a private individual—the Errant Venture, formerly the Virulence, which had been captained by the smuggler Booster Terrik. The warship was claimed by Booster in the wake of the decisive Battle of Thyferra that concluded the Bacta War, but was in poor condition for many years owing to the great cost of maintaining such a large vessel. In addition, she was stripped of the vast majority of her armament: only ten turbolasers were permitted, and even those were not always functional. Years later, the vessel received a comprehensive refit in exchange for Booster permitting its use in a New Republic special-operations raid on an Imperial base. The most notable part of this refit was a deep red paint job instead of the classic Imperial white. While Captain Terrik was not permitted to keep all of his weapons after the operation, they were reinstated when the Yuuzhan Vong War occurred. During the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, she served as a temporary Jedi sanctuary and also as squadron flagship. (Background obtained from Wookiepedia - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_I-class_Star_Destroyer) Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, New Republic, Imperial Remnant, Confederation, Galactic Federation of Free Alliances Ship Type: Star Destroyer Class: Imperial Mark I Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards First Depolyed: 19 BBY Cost To Manufacture: 3.88 Billion Imperial Credits Crew: 37,085 Gunners: 275 Pilots: 200 Troops: 9,700 Passengers: 10,000 Cargo: 36,000 tons Notable Ships of Class: ISD Devastator ISD Avenger ISD Chimera MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body - 350,000 (1B) Command Tower - 100,000 (2) Sensor Array (2) - 5,000 ea (2) Communication Array - 10,000 (3) Main Hanger - 50,000 (3) Secondary Hanger - 20,000 (4) Main engines - 40,000 ea (4) Secondary Engines - 10,000 ea Small Docking Thrusters(many) - 150 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) - 500 ea Large Airlocks (20) - 1,500 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) - 250 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) - 150 Dual Turbolasers Turrets (30) - 300 ea Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (60) - 300 ea Tractor Beam Projectors (10) - 1,000 ea Heavy Ion Artillery Turrets (2) - 5,000 ea Dual Heavy Turbolaser Artillery Turrets (6) - 5,000 ea Quad Light Turbolaser Artillery Turrets (2) - 3,000 ea Dual Turbolaser Turrets (5) - 1,500 ea (5)Shields - 50,000 per side (300,000 total) Armour -''' Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 90mm rounds. '''NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Carrier out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. 1B - Destroying the Command Tower will effectively render the ship inoperative and set the ship effectively adrift in space though the main hull will still have auxiliary power, life support and minimal maneuvering on docking thrusters. 2 - Destroying the sensors and communications will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a starfighter at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the hangers will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover aircraft. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to 4 starfighters or 2 shuttles per melee. If the main hanger is destroyed this number drops to 1 starfighter or shuttle. If both hangers are destroyed the carrier cannot deploy any craft until at least one hanger is repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. Destruction of the Main engines also eliminates the use of the main Hyperdrive while the back-up drive works in conjunction with the secodary engines. 5 - Shields regenerate at 200 mdc per melee. Only if a genereator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered in any way. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 12 Speed - Atmosphere: 850 kph Speed - Hyperspace: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200ly per hour), Class 8 Backup Hyperdrive (50ly per hour) Maximum Range: 6 years without replenishment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 1600m Height: 453m Width: 890m Weight: Millions of tons Hyperdrive: Class 2.0 Sublight Drive: KDY Destroyer-I ion engine Auxiliary Engine: Cygnus Spaceworks Gemon-4 ion engine Power System: Hypermatter Reactor with many smaller Backup fusion reactors Sensor Systems: Legrange targeting Computers, WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Medium Cannon Turbolaser Turrets (60, 12 forward, 20 right/forward, 20 left/forward, 8 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Starfighter RANGE - SPACE: 30 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 4d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (60, 10 forward, 25 right/forward, 25 left/forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Station RANGE - SPACE: 20 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 100km DAMAGE: 2D4x100 to Shields though no damage to hull. Roll on Ion damage table if shields are penetrated and hull is hit RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 Strike WEAPON: Tractor Beams (10, 6 forward, 2 left, 2, right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Ship Capture SECONDARY PURPOSE: Towing RANGE - SPACE: 120km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 60km DAMAGE: Target is held in place once hit and can be pulled towards the destroyer unless lock is broken. If target is larger/more massive than the destroyer then it is pulled towards the target. RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Heavy Ion Artillery Turret (2, 1 dorsal left/forward, 1 dorsal right/forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 360,000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 180km DAMAGE: 1d4x1000 Damage to Shields, also roll on Ion damage table if shields are penetrated and hull is damaged RATE OF FIRE: 2 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 Strike WEAPON: Dual Heavy Turbolaser Artillery Turret (6, 2 dorsal left, 2 dorsal right, 1 dorsal left/rear, 1 dorsal right/rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 500,000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 250km DAMAGE: 4d4x1000 RATE OF FIRE: 2 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Quad Light Turbolaser Artillery Turret (2, 1 left/forward, 1 right/forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 40,000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 200km DAMAGE: 4d4x1000 RATE OF FIRE: 2 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Dual Turbolaser Turrets (5, 3 left/forward/right dorsal, 2 ventral all arcs) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 35,000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 175km DAMAGE: 1d4X1000 RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 100 light years. Has an emgerncy homing beacon with a range of 500 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 6 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 50,000,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 100 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 200,000,000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 600,000km and is directed to anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularly. OTHER COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc CRAFT COMPLEMENT (Imperial): Tie Fighters - 72 (6 squadrons), typical complement is 12 Tie Bombers or Tie/gt, 12 Tie Interceptors, 36 Tie/ln and 12 Tie/rc or Tie Vangaurd. After the Battle of Hoth replace 12 Tie/ln with 12 Tie Interceptors Shuttles - 22, 8 Lambda class, 12 Sentinel Class and 2 Tie/sh Landing Barges - 5 Theta class AT-AT barges Other Auxiliary Craft - 2 Tie Boarding Craft, 15 Delta Class Stormtrooper Transports, upto 6 Assault Gun boats, Skipray Blastboats or Gamma Class Assault Shuttles Walkers - 50, 30 AT-ATs and 20 AT-STs Also Carries 1 prefabricated garrison base CRAFT COMPLEMENT (New Republic/Galactic Alliance): Starfighters - 36 Shuttle - 22 Auxiliary Craft - 22 Walker and Prefabricated Garrisons areas are either used for additional cargoe and storage or left empty. REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Wookiepedia Star Wars Roleplaying Game - The Imperial Sourcebook (West End Games) The Star Wars Sourcebook (West End Games) Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition (West End Games) Star Wars Complete Crossections Star Wars Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces